Purple's Revenge
by DeadlyIrkenGirl
Summary: Purple gets Revenge on Red... Read to find out... Has two OCS in it...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclamier: Invader Zim does not belong to me, The Charcters Belong To Jhonen Vasquez, The two OCs Rosa and Rob, Belong to GazmRules.  
_

Purple was eating doughnuts (Donuts) and looking at his damn paper work.

"I'm bored...I hate paper work..." Purple says..

Red was eating nachos.

"the Paprer work hates you too." he stated

Purple looked at Red "No one asked you!" He spat back.

"Well, you said it outloud, so im going to reply!" Red retorted.

"Whatever..." Purple looked back down at his paper work "I wish it would grow legs and walk away..." He sighed and looked at the celing.

Red yawns.

"Wow. you're not even half way through?" he laughs as he looks at Purple's pile of paper work. his is almost done.

Purple growled "I'd be happier if you... SHUT UP!"

Red leans back in his chair.

"Who said i live to make you happy?" he smirks.

"Jerk...Thats all you are...I like Rob better...Jerk" Purple says...

Rob should go die in a hole. he made my smeet-hood a real horrible time." Red shudders.

Purple sighed "Like you made mine?" he folded his arms in anger..

"Hey, i wasnt the one who raised you. my sister Rosa did. it's not my fault she wouldnt let me near you because i was mentlaly disturbed and depressed back then!" Red protests.

Purple turned his head away "Well at least she treated me better"

"How would you know? i was hardly there! again, she wouldnt let me anywhere near you!" Red exclaiming, getting frustated.

Purple folded his arms "And now...You treat me like trash!" He growled..

"I DO NOT! and if i do, it's not my fault!" Red protested...

"Whatever you say" Purple says Sarcasticly.

"yes. whatever i say." Red croeses his arms and closes his eyes. shortly after that, he falls asleep and starts to snore loudy...

"Hmm" Purple gets an idea and starts recording the snoring on a blank irken tape he smiles evily.


	2. Chapter 2

in his sleep, Red says, "mommy...i want...food...dieper changed..." then he snuggled into his chair.

Purple giggles quitely and records more.

a prank-trasnmission come in, and the bingy noises make Red jump about 3 feet in the air, wide awake...

Purple leaves the room and puts the recording on the transmisstion.

The Transmisstion has Red snoring and saying he is hungry and wants his dieper changed.

Red's eyes widen and he blushes slightly from embarssment. ..

You can hear lots of laughter coming from the Guards and all the workers of the Massive.

Purple laughs too in amusement.

Red looks at the ground.

"Shut up..."

no one shuts up.

"SHUT UP!" Red snapped. the workers and guards stoped laughing out of fear of getting in trouble by Red.

Purple smiles and says "I finally got my Revenge!"

"Revange for what?" Red asked...

"Nothing" Purple says folding his arms pretening he did nothing wrong.

Red gives him a confused look. "You confuse me!"

"Not my problem..." Purple says drinking a soda, He then goes and does more evil paper work and ignores Red.

Red finishes his paper work and starts to mess around with a rubber band.

Purple still working and gets bored and sighs.

Red ends up shotting himself in the eye with the rubber band.

"OW!"

Purple tries not to laugh as he is still working on the paper work an tries to keep a straight face.


	3. Chapter 3

Red keeps his hand over his eye and growls at the rubber band.

"stupid rubber band." he grumbles.

Purple works more and laughs quitely.

Red starts to mess around witha laser and ends up shoting Purple in the eye. he laughs.

"GAH" Purple yelled as he fell off the chair "Jerk" he said and started plotting for revenge again..

Red continues to laugh...

Purple suddenly gets an evil grin, He gets up and gets some nachos from the service drone in a diffrent part of the Massive, He puts red super glue in the salsa, it blended with the salsa making them look the same and said "Here Red" he said happily giving him them acting normal.

"ohhh...nachos!" Red started to eat the nachos, but by the time he got to the second one, he couldnt open his mouth.

Purple got back to his paper work.

Red started to boredly play with the rubber band again, when a transmission  
came through...

Purple listens to it "hmm?" he says and looks at the commuication screen.

it was Zim. Red quietly growled and cursed under his breath. great Irk, he  
hated this Irken.

"What is it Zim?" Purple asks in a low cold voice.

Zim blinked. "Greetings, My Tallests. i have called to report my progress." he  
said matter-of-factly.  
Red snorted and whispered to Purple, "I dont want to know about his progress,  
unless it's his progress on how's he going to die."

Purple nods in aggrement to Red and turns back to Zim.

Zim smiles, showing his zipper-tooth smile. "I have the Most perfect plan to  
destory these humans. if i can find enough 'chocolate' and FORCE them to eat  
it all, then i, ZIM will be able to VAPORIZE THE HUMANS!" he broke off into  
a fit of evil laughing.

Red turned toward Purple. "whats Chocolate?"

"I really have no idea.. Zim? What is this chocolate?" Purple asks..


	4. Chapter 4

"It's a brown candy the humans eat. it tastes sweet and is filled with surgar,  
but also can make humans feel WEAK and have a 'stomach ache' if too much of it  
is eaten. and it makes them fat! FAT LIKE SKOODGE! but fatter then that." Zim  
explained.

Red blinked. "I dont think im going to be able to eat Arafer for weeks now  
with that picture in my mind..."

Purple eating the Irken chocolate called Arafer not actully caring at the moment.

"Well, i have much work to do-Gir! what are you doing! dont touch tha-" a  
loud explosion could be heard and the screen went black.

"well. that went better then planned. i think..." Red blinked. 

Purple to busy eating then noticing he was still eatting the Irken Chocolate.

Red looked over to Purple. "Dont eat too much, 'cause if you make youself  
sick, theres no way im cleaning up after you."

"Fine Red" Purple says and stops eatting it for today.

"Hey, it's for your own good. unless you wanna spend the rest of the day and  
night in the bathroom." Red snorted

Purple folded his arms "I know, Your right" he said looking in the other direction, then he sees Donuts "DONUTS!" He goes to get them.

Did just admit that IM right? great Irk, something must be wrong with you! not once have i EVER heard YOU say i AM right!" Red exclaimed

Purple then looks at Red "Whatever" he says.

red snorts and eats a small bag of chips.

Purple looks at Red "What?" he says while eating.

"nothing." Red shook his head.

Purple keeps eatting donuts happily.

Red sighs and eats chips while reading a book about Irken Mythology.

Purple looks at a drone trip over onto his face and he laughed at him.

Red is too into the book to notice.

"My Tallest it seems the Resisty is back..." One of the connection Irkens said.

Purple turned and saw the ship ...

Red didnt even look up. he was completely oblisous to the world around him...

Purple then turned to a Connetion Irken "Call them" he said wanting to blow them up this time, without Zim nearly killing them this time by controlling their Power core like last time, cause of the power core switch.

The connection Irken did so.


	5. Chapter 5

The masked Vortian appeared on screen.  
"the RESISTY has returned!"

red finally noticed the Resisty was here. "In thought you would've changed  
your name, and didnt you crash into Earth after we sent our Power core into  
your ship?"

Lard Nar blinked behind his goggles. "You would think that, but we had  
escape pods."

Purple then said "You still have a stupid name!",

"I wanted the name to Be Pirate Monkies! The name is so cool" Shloonktapooxis said..

Purple just blinked...

Red yawned with boredum.  
"What did you guys, before we blow up again?" he askd.

"What did we do what now?" Shloonktapooxis asked..

Purple then said "Your after our snacks.."

Shloonktapooxis then smiled "How ya know?" he asks.

Lard Nar growled. "ARUGH! WHY'D YOU TELL THEM THAT!"

Red blinked. "i think his horns are screwed on a little to tightly." 

"Because we are going to feed the resisty?" Shloonktapooxis looked confused..

Purple looks at Lard Nar "You Are not having the snacks!"

Lard Nar's horns twiched. "YES WE WILL, IRKEN-SCUM! WE WILL GET THOSE  
SNACKS!"  
with that, the Resisty's ship began to head toward the snack compartments on  
the Massive.

"SHOOT THEM DOWN!" Red commanded. 

Purple was eatting doughnuts while watching, As The Connection Irkens fired up the Massive's laser..

Purple then started laughing..

Shloonktapooxis started yelling "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIIEE! NOO NOO NOOOOOOOOOO"

It wasnt long before the Resisty's ship was flying through space after being  
zappped by a huge laser from the Massive. Red laughed at the stupidity of the  
Resisty members.

"Ya know, if they're going to be a resistance, shouldnt they be trying to STOP  
us from invading planets, not stealing our snacks? that has no way of  
Resisting, other then us not letting them!" Red exclaimed when he stopped  
laughing.

"I think so" Purple said, suddenly the Massive gets attacked by A Giant Demon Squid...

Purple started to panic and scream.

Red sighed. "Is there a law saying we cant kill the squid?"  
some worker looked up. "No."  
"Is there any law saying we cant shot another Tallest who WONT SHUT UP!" Red  
asked.  
"...Yes, theres a law saying you cant..."  
"Darn it." Red sighed again. "Shoot it down." 

Suddenly all you could hear is a screaming Demon Squid as it gets attacked by the Massive's laser until it was roasted..

Purple stopped screaming.. And he feels better.. "Can we eat it?" he asks hoping it wouldn't burn his skin...


	6. Chapter 6

"you can, im not." Red grumbled.

Purple then got someone to bring the roasted demon squid in, after that he started to eat it, but he stopped after because of the taste of it.

Red smirked. "I thought you would hav remember the class we had in teh acadamey that said 'dont eat food you've never heard of, or that comes from a different planet.' last i checked, squid comes from Earth."

"Shut up Red, Just shut up..." Purple said acting like a smeet.

"Who said i listen to you?" Red stated with a smirk on his face.

"You really suck" Purple says.

Red growls and throws his soda at Purple.

Purple then throws a doughnut at Red.

the two tallests bgin to have a massive food fight.

The Gaurds start to do there on thing, One of the Gaurds plays a game on a game boy, The other talk among themselves "Wow I'm bored"... Then all of a sudden one gaurd sees a pic of Red in a embarrising moment "Hey guys! check this out" he said laughing, all the gaurds came and started laughing too.

Purple looked over "Huh?"

Red pushes Purple out of the way to see the picture, *it's him and Miyuki back when Red wa young and shy, and Miyuki is gently running her hand down the side of Red's head and he has the stupidest love-struck face in the universe.*  
his face turned red and he snatched the picture away from and the gaurd, and all but Purple's laughter dies away. the gaurds cower at the sight of Red's outraged face.

All the guards panic in fear and they all back off, Purple finally stops laughing but still smiles.

"All of you have cleaning duty whenever you have free time, until i think of a better punishment. AND WIPE THAT GRIN OFFYOUR FACE, PURPLE!" Red snaps, putting the picture in his pocket.

"I don't feel like it" Said Purple while he smiles and then he starts playing a video game and stops smiling to concentrate on it...

All the Guards look at one another "Noooooooooooooooooooo!" they all say together...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamier: Invader Zim and Furons do not belong to me, Furons belong to THQ and Invader Zim belong to Jhonen Vasquez

But Kiteta, Spidertrons and Spiderdrouxa belong to me!

red turns back to the gaurds.  
"None of you better tell ANYONE about that picture, got it?" he growls. the  
gaurds all nod, and run off to get to work. 

Purple keeps playing, a Prank transmistion goes on annoucing something prank worthy...

Red yawns and blinks at it.

Purple then says "I wish something interesting happened...For once.." He sighed...Wanting something new to happen..

Red orders some nachos.

A New Transmission comes on, But this time it isn't Zim, It's A unknown Alien comes on, Someone who hates Irkens alot, The Alien started talking "Leaders of the Irken Scum, I Kiteta Princess of Spiderdrouxa, A race of Black widow Spiders  
called Spidertrons, Our bodies resemble that of a furon but our torso is that of a Black widow spider"

Purple looks up "huh?" he looked confused.

Kiteta smiles "We challenge you to a fight to the death, Who ever wins...Gives up their Empire!" she says.

Red scoffs.  
"Are you really stupid enough to challenge the Mighty Irken Empire?" 

Kiteta grins "You have no idea what we do for a living, We eat Males, hence the word Black Widow!"

Purple's eyes go wide "Eat Males?"

Kiteta giggles evily "Yes".

red shugs. "Well, there are female Irkens ya know. Tak, Zee, Tenn...and more  
whos names i do not know." 

"We would make the Female Irkens Slaves, After we defeat your armada... We have ways" Kiteta says showing her eight legs and eight eyes, Since she had two eys open before opening them all.

Purple then says "Eight legs...Spider... Poisonus spider..."

Red looks at Purple. "You cant really be afraid of some spider..."

"We Females happen to grow 16 Feet Tall when Adult, the Male is only 5 feet tall" Kiteta smiles opening her mouth in a grin, her pincers come out her mouth, Purple goes wide eyed "16 Feet Tall?" he says...

Kiteta giggles "Yes" she ends transmisstion.

Purple gulps, When the Massive is hit by something. 

"Uhh...ya think it'll be to late to call some renforcements...or one of the  
conquered planets to fight with us?" Red asked. 

Purple panics knowing he might be eaten by a giant race of black widows if they lose this battle, The Massive is hit by a big Hyper blaster cannon built into the enemy ship, the ship happens to be 30 times the size of the 16 feet tall Female Black widows.

"We are gonna die." Red stated. 

"I don't wanna die" Purple says panicing.

The ship is hit again, "WE NEED HELP" Purple yells.

Red turns toward some of the workers on the Massive.

"Contact the slaves from the other planets! get back-up!" he ordered. 

"Yes My Tallest!" Said one of the workers as they do as Red said.

Red sat down in his throne, and agusted stuff on his laser. 

After a long convo over screen, The worker turns back to his Tallest "There on there why" he says, Purple hopes they come fast, As the Massive takes a beating..

"Good." Red nods slowly. "Now...SHOOT SOME LASER THINGY AT THEM!" 

The workers nod ,they do as they are told, Purple watches the laser hit it's target, but the ship is left with a mark, but it still looks mostly un damaged.


End file.
